Crazy That Way
by Schwilliam
Summary: Chris goes back down to the mines to find Josh. Things don't exactly work out.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Until Dawn.

 **A/N:** I...don't know what to say. I've seen a lot of these stories where it all ends happily. But I wanted smut. And pain. And death. Cause I'm trash. So yeah.  
 **Warning: Character death and wendigo smut** (sorta.) Don't read if you don't wanna see these.

* * *

This had to be his stupidest idea ever. Stupider than the time he and Josh had gotten into the Washington's wine cabinet when they were ten. Stupider than he had felt the first time he asked Josh if he could kiss him even though he'd said yes.

There was a sickening feeling rising inside of him as the tram cart arrived at the mountainside. It was the same mountainside where everything had happened two months ago, although it felt more like a century. Chris had to find Josh. He was his bro…well, more than that, but that only made him more determined. He had to have some closure. The trek would take a while and Chris knew he should turn back.

The little voice in his head was screaming at him not to go. What was he going to find?

A body?

His starving best friend?

Another monster?

Only one of these scenarios was good, and even then, how would he fix things? But over all of the fear and anxiety he felt inside, the devotion Chris had to Josh was even stronger. No one deserved to be stuck up here, not even Josh. Sure, the guy had tormented all his friends, faked his own death, and accidentally almost got them all killed by mythical cannibal monsters, but he was sick. He couldn't have known what would happen.

As Chris entered the mines, the howling wind faded away into silence. Nothing could pierce through the cold stone around him. Maybe he was walking into his own tomb.

Or Josh's.

They all learned that the mines held many of the dead: victims of the wendigo, accidental cave ins, maybe even a lost explorer or two. Chris got the map from a reluctant Mike; the guy had stared at him so hard he thought Mike's head would explode. He did, metaphorically, say how it was a suicide mission and Josh wasn't worth any of their time. That Chris should just stay with his friends where it was safe, and try to forget about everything that happened.

But then what would Chris do? Pretend that he and Ashley would work out when she was a hysterical mess who had almost gotten Emily killed? She wasn't the one who had whispered nothings into his ear the year before, the one who said they would be best bros forever and joke that it was no homo, and then go down on him.

Josh was the one that meant everything to Chris.

The caverns opened up to a larger space with a deep pool of water in the middle. Sam had told Chris that they had found the wendigo- Hannah's lair here. As he slowly got into the freezing water, he heard a shifting to his right. There wasn't much light except for what was coming from the natural openings in the rocks above him. He moved as quickly as he could, gritting his teeth through the chill.

When Chris made it up to the ledge, he saw a large metal door slightly cracked open. The smell of icy water gradually changed into a smell of rotting flesh. Eventually it assaulted Chris' senses so badly that he had to hold back the increasing urge to vomit.

This was the place.

This was his last chance, to turn around and leave, alone and alive.

No one could be alive behind this door…that is, no one human, at least.

Steeling his nerves and ignoring his self-preservation instincts, Chris walked over to the door and pulled it open with a loud creak. The stench was now full-blown compared to before, making Chris gag and brace himself against the doorframe. His eyes watered and stung at the overpowering odor of the bodies in the room. His vision blurred, but he could make out a shadowy, hunched over figure. Chris coughed and the figure turned its head up at the sound.

Josh.

Chris blinked away his tears and stared at the other man across from him.

"J-Josh?"

Josh perked up and sniffed the air, looking around for the newcomer.

Chris held back retching not only from the smell of the room, but from the pain in his gut as he looked at Josh. His left side was normal, but the right was distorted. Sharpened teeth extended from his jaw pricking at his lips, and his eye looked empty- A white eye with a milky iris, not really looking in a direction, but still scanning the room. Josh's fingers were longer with nails grown out like claws. His hands clenched and unclenched, like he was nervous or waiting for something to happen.

Chris gulped and straightened himself up more, feeling numbness in his legs. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold or just what he was seeing. He took a shaky step forward and called out to Josh softly,

"Josh…hey, bro. I-it's me. It's Chris. Remember? Cochise?"

Josh quickly turned to Chris and let out a growl, lunging towards him with a shout.

Chris yelped as the other man knocked him to the floor, pinning him down. He struggled and called out to his friend.

"JOSH! Josh, bro, snap out of it. I know you know me. It's Chris. Come on man, you're still in there."

Panic rose in Chris' chest as he struggled underneath Josh. He tried to twist and push his hips up to get Josh off of him, but to no avail. Josh gripped his shoulders with his nails digging into the skin, earning him a whimper in response.

While struggling, Chris recalled Mike telling him that Hannah had almost seemed like she recognized Josh when she took him away. He clung onto that information, and he was betting on that saving his life right now. He just needed Josh to recognize him, to remember. Then they could go home and fix this.

"Josh, please man, you're hurting me. Just let me go!"

Now curious, Josh lowered his head down to sniff at Chris. A mix between a purr and growl filled the room.

Chris hoped it was some kind of recognition.

"Y-yeah, remember me, Josh? Chris? Your bro. Best friend…I couldn't leave you here. I love you, man. We said we'd always be there for each other."

Josh's right hand moved off Chris' shoulder. He traced one of his fingers along the side of Chris' neck, slowly drawing blood.

Chris whined as the skin broke and he felt the warm blood trickle along the cut, and he kept trying to press up against Josh to move him. There was unintended friction with these movements, and it seemed like Josh had started to move back against him.

"Crrrrrrssssss?"

Chris' eyes widened and he froze. Maybe he was eliciting some memories, but this wasn't exactly the right way. A dangerous, compromising position like this wasn't what he wanted to be in. But if Josh could smile, it's what he seemed to be doing.

A clawed hand went slowly down Chris' chest, the tips of Josh's nails pricking through the fabric of Chris' sweater.

"J-Josh, bro, I don't think…"

One of Josh's hands had found its way to Chris' thigh, gripping it tightly and digging through the fabric of his jeans.

Chris hissed at the feeling and shifted again to worm his way out of Josh's grip, but Josh's other hand had found its way into Chris' hair and pulled his head off the ground. He let out a soft 'oh' as he felt Josh press against his groin, and saw just what his struggling had done to him.

He remembered the book that the stranger had said that wendigo's lost their sexual organs over time, part of the transformation. But Josh wasn't fully transformed yet. He must have been between the man he was with memories he had with Chris, and the animal he was becoming only following its instincts. The stranger had described them as sadistic creatures.

As he felt Josh moving down to slowly lap at the blood along Chris' neck, he felt like a stone was in his stomach. Another sudden thrust against him made Chris moan into Josh's ear, and he could swear he heard a grunted laugh.

Josh continued to thrust against Chris, grinding against him.

Chris was stuck between the pain and pleasure as Josh was running his claws all along Chris' body. Under his shirt, along his thighs, even his cheeks and upper arms. Chris could feel himself weakening, his breathing getting heavier, and the crotch of his jeans starting to dampen from his precum. But Josh kept going, licking along Chris' face and neck, making grunted moans with Chris. In that moment Chris was delirious, his mind drifting back to their first time.

He knew this is how it would end, and he almost didn't care. He was on the ground, bleeding out, his clothes in tatters, as his lover was slowly killing him. He was going to die on the mountain like this. But before that last thought, he felt Josh pressing hard against him and the two let out deep moans coming hard in their pants, Chris wrapping his arms around Josh's shoulders relishing in the friction and bliss. Chris looked into Josh's eyes, eyes half lidded and glasses askew. He pressed his forehead against Josh's before he felt Josh move off to his neck again.

Chris' eyes shot open, his mouth open for a silent scream as he felt Josh's fangs tearing into his throat. He felt Josh lifting Chris up into a sitting position in his lap.

Felt the claws raking down his back, as Chris' own arms slipped off of Josh's shoulders and went limp at his sides.

Felt Josh continue to bite and tear at his neck and shoulder, the blood splattering across them both and running down his chest, staining them both.

Felt nothing at all.

It was a stupid idea.


End file.
